


I can see things. (Reader x Everyone/character of choice)

by LostRose0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Notice me Reader-sempai!, Romance, Wish me Idjits!, YOUSEEALL, because reader is that awesome, castielxreader, crowleyxreader - Freeform, crowleyxreaderforsure, every-fricken-one x reader, haha boys shall be throwing themselves at you, justseewherethestorytakesyou, lucifer x reader, readerinsert - Freeform, readerisgonnabeabighoeinsomeofthemimsorry, readerxsupernaturalboys, this is gonna be awesome, wing kink! awwww yeaaahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you were little, you could see things no one else could. Demon's true faces, Shapeshifter's true forms, all of that. You could see what the supernatural were trying to hide. You have kept it a secret your whole life. But that secret will be revealed. A little slip of the tongue will make men throw themselves at you. Which one (or ones) do you choose? Who will save you? That's for you to decide. Reader x Everyone. Please give suggestions for who you want to be paired with. But NO character x character. Just character x reader and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: SPN Boys x Reader.  
> There will be a separate fics for every option I can come up with.  
> You poor poor reader. About to be loved by many men. All separately, maybe 2 will love you at once. Or 3. Or 4. It's all up to me. And you. Indulge in your darkest desires, and whisper a lustful wish in my ear.  
> And, Maybe...  
> Just Maybe...  
> Your wish will come true.
> 
> (That was me asking for suggestions by the way. They must be Character x Reader or Character x Reader x Character or...you get it.  
> But DO NOT,  
> I REPEAT,  
> DO NOT ask for an actual character x character couple. I will not do it.)

You hugged yourself as you walked down the crowded street. 

This was the 6th time today that you have passed by a demon, and it didn't freak you out as much as make you worried. 

Ever since you could remember, you have seen things other people can't see. 

Creatures, Vampires, demons. 

You could see and identify what they were because you have a gift (or a curse as you would refer to it) of seeing what they were trying to hide. 

Demons, you could see their true face, "the one behind that one", as well as their other features, just they were faded so you could tell vessel from hidden true form.   
Vampires, you could see their teeth, even when they have them retracted.   
Shapeshifters, their true form.   
You could see reapers, and the list goes on and on. 

You see the things that you are not supposed to see. 

You see things that would declare you mentally ill, but you kept your mouth shut. Always. 

You never breathed a word to anyone, about what you see. Not to your family, your friends, no one. Even with the supernatural. You acted like you couldn't see what they were trying to hide. Even if they terrified you. 

You're not scared of them anymore, though. After (age) years, you aren't really surprised anymore by demonic features and people that looked sickly a.k.a ghosts. 

You sighed. This many demons out and about isn't normal. It's like someone or something let out more of them from hell. You halted when you see a demon just standing a bit away from you. He just stood there staring. You can't recall a time where you have felt as uneasy as right now. 'Why....why is he.....?' Your thoughts were interrupted by a startling sight. 

Now, all other girls would have swooned at a handsome man and the fact that he smiled at them. If he smiled at at any girl like that they would be puddy in his hands. 

You weren't quite as puddy. When he smiled at you, For once in your whole life you dropped your bag and turned around making a run for it. Why you turn around and ran maybe because he was all around creepy. 

Or maybe it was because his true face smiled with razor sharp teeth. 

The latter is the more probable one.

You gripped your devil's trap necklace, that was made custom for you to prevent possessions, in your hand so tight that you wouldn't be surprised if your knuckles turned white. You sprinted past the oblivious people, and into an alleyway. You turned around to see if he followed, and of course with your luck, he did.


	2. Crowley x Reader Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, a bit 'o gore and suggestive themes make a perfect fiction, but please judge lightly. I haven't made many of these.

You backed away cautiously as you made your way backwards around a garbage bin. You kept glaring at him to hide the fact that you were frightened. With every step he took to draw closer to you, you would back away twice the  
distance.

"G-Get.....Get away from me. I have nothing you want." Your voice quivered at first before getting stronger with each word.

He smiled the entire time, obviously amused at your fear.

"No normal human would run away just from a smile like you did, sweetheart~" He says with a sickening seductive tone to his voice.

You steeled yourself and summoned all the courage you had. You closed your eyes before opening them, set with a death glare.

"You touch me, I'll break your wrist!", you spat out with venom laced in your voice.

You balled up your fist until your fingernails cut into your hands and threw a punch with everything you had.

He reacted quickly and caught your fist with his hand. "Or I could just break yours." He smiles as he twists your wrist with ease, your bones cracking and breaking under the pressure.

You screamed in agony as tears filled your eyes.

"Y-You bastard....", You say with a whimper.

You tried to pull out of his grip, but he just pulls you closer and twists your wrist some more.  
The bones crack some more as you watch in horror.

"Ah! Hah....", You let out with a gasp as tears roll down your cheeks.

He laughs and says, "Awwww....I'm sorry, honey. You still love me, right?"

You spit in his eyes and he let you go stunned as you fall to the ground.

After wiping the spit off, he says,  
"Feisty little human! I like you. Too bad that I have to kill you, but hey, if you go to hell, I'll make sure to give you a nice welcome."

You tried to get up but getting up required you to bare down on your wrist which you couldn't do.

So you looked down and closed your eyes.

Ready to accept death.

Death....That didn't come.

"Alright, I think that's enough.", You hear a deep scottish accented voice say.

Your eyes open and all you see is a man in a suit. Everything was blurry through the tears and you couldn't see him properly.

The man walked towards the demon, and though the man was shorter than him, the demon backed down.

"Why are you here, Crowley? This girl is just another human. N-No need for you to be here."

"That's King, to you. And a human is a soul. Every soul matters to the fires of hell. You've had your fun. Now, it's my turn."

'King...? Souls....He is a demon too....'

Crowley was near and he had heard your cries. He's been so bored with his usual hellish duties. So he decided that saving a damsel in distress could be a nice break. Why the hell would he think that's a break? Human blood.

"What do you mean? This girl was mine-"

"Crowley" clenched his fist and lowered it, causing the demon to buckle and cough.

"You do not question your king!"

He walks over and kicks him. The demon falls over and then Crowley put a foot on his head.

"Now, say you're sorry, and I might let you live."

"I'm s-sorry!"

"I'm sorry....?"

"Your majesty!"

He chuckles and releases him. The demon gets up and runs off.

You try and move your wrist before practically screaming in pain.

Crowley glanced over at you while straightening his suit. For some reason....he couldn't handle it. Seeing you writhe in pain. But _why?_ If this were any other situation he would enjoy the show and even help, but you...The only explanation he could come up with is that the human blood was messing with him. Damn it all!

Crowley walked towards you, and softly crouched down. You haven't got a good look at him yet from the tears.

"Here, let me help, Darling."

He slowly puts his hand over your wrist and next thing you know an agonizing pain ran through your arm and wrist as the bones started to form into place.

From all the pain you could only grip his fancy suit tight with your other hand as he mended your wounded one.

"P-P-Please....", You stutter out as your wrist keeps making noises like rocks getting rolled over.

"Shhh...I'm almost done, love." He says as your wrist looks normal again.

He finally is done and lets go of your wrist as you realize the position you were in. During all that pain, you held on to him like your life depended on it, so it's only normal that you are currently straddling his lap with your face buried in his neck. You bolt back, but he pulls you to him, making you stay there.

"I quite liked the position you were in, thank you.", he says with with a sigh of contentment.

You complied. This man just saved your life. You will live another day and draw breath due to him, the least you could do was-

You realized that you haven't gotten a good look at him yet. You looked up at him to inspect his true form and your eyes widened as tears pricked your eyes. He was the most terrifying demon you have ever seen. You have never seen any demon remotely as menacing as him. You can see now why they call him king.

His skeleton face could only compared with a bull skull, his eyes, a dark red, amidst a whirling sea of darkness trapped in his frigging eyeballs. Razor teeth like the other demon just Crowley's were smaller set of teeth. Still just as intimidating. Dark bat like wings, fringed and damaged, the top half of them red. Maybe covered in blood?

And his horns....Oh his horns.... 4 horns, two curling at the side of his head, the other two his main horns that arched upwards.  
They looked like carved obsidian. In parts in looks like obsidian mixed with ruby. The horns were Wrapped together in a wire.

As much as his true form scared you, you were curious as well. You wanted to know how his bone face felt, if the tip of his horns were sharp. You were having inner turmoil, you weren't supposed to be curious! Scared! You shouldn't want to know what it felt like to be under him....

All the while Crowley was staring at you like you had 3 heads. You went from tears in your eyes to  
confused eyes, to subtle blush in your cheeks in a few minutes. And he has no idea why. Was it his vessel? Was it due to how he mended her? Gah. Humans are confusing.

Crowley sighed and got up, brushing off his suit. "Well, that was nice, but I've got to go. People to see, souls to make deals for..."

You see him walking away and quickly say, "Wait! Can I at least ask you one question before you go?"

He turns his head and replies,  
"I'm sure I've got time for a question."

He smirks thinking about what question you were gonna ask him.

'Why did you save me? How could you fix my wrist like that? How can you be so handsome-'

His thoughts were interrupted by you asking,"Why is there wire wrapped around your horns? Does it hurt?"

He froze in his place.

There was an air of complete and utter silence before he spoke up, "What?"

Your eyes went wide.

You just revealed a secret that you were planning to take to your grave.

Oops.

He walks towards you and grabs you by you arms violently.

"What did you say?!"

He looked at you with cold, anxious eyes.

You gulped before stuttering, "I-I asked you w-why is there a wire wrapped around y-your horns."  
He goes quiet but keeps a tight grip on you.

"How can you see my true form?", he asks firmly like he's trying to keep calm.

"I-I don't know.", You reply.

"Lies! Don't lie to me, wretch. How?!", he shakes you.

"I don't know!!", you say. "I was born with an ability to see things that other people can't see-"

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to take you with.", he says.

"Where?!"

He looks at you and smirks.

"To Hell of course. Maybe that will make you chatty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in part 2.


	3. Crowley x Reader - Part 2

You struggled against the restraints of the torture chair for what seems like the 100th time. It's been a few hours since you were brought to hell and strapped down. No one has tortured you or harmed you yet, just left you there. You were baffled at this. Why weren't they cutting you? Why weren't they burning you and ripping you to shreds to get information? Or....maybe "Crowley" is just busy and will begin to torture you later. You shivered in fear.

The room you were in was cold. The walls were made of rusted steel, blood stained. Your chair is placed directly in the middle of the room, and each wall has been spaced about 10 yards away from you, In each direction. What did they do to make someone's blood spray that far? Or maybe the walls were just there to make you uneasy and anxious. It was working. Other than that there were symbols on the walls. You had no idea what they meant or what they did. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Crowley (in his "meatsuit") walking into the room.

"So, Do you want to tell me how you can see my true form?"

"I told you, I was born able to see the supernatural. Demons, Reapers, Vampires, you name it, I can see it."

Crowley sighs.

"How are we going to get..... acquainted... If you keep lying to me?", he asks softly as he takes one of his hand out of his pockets and lifts it up to your faces, caressing you. The intimate gesture catches you off guard and it's automatic impulse to lean into his touch. After all that pain, your wrist broken, then re-broke (to heal it). Being alone for a few hours, hearing nothing except screams, all contributed to this one soft touch and made it feel heavenly.

"I-I....I-I'm not....I swear....." 

He pulls away.

"Fine. We'll have to do this the hard way." 

You watch him as he walks over to a metal tray with various tools for torture. The room is deathly silent, all you can hear is the sound of his shoes clacking with each step, and the clanging of the tools he picks up and looks at.

 

He settles on a what looks like a butcher knife. He runs his finger along it, to make sure that it's sharp. He glances at you, smiling softly. To you, it was a smile filled with razor teeth, glinting under the harsh light of the one light bulb in the room.

He walked back over, and waved the knife close to your face. "One final time. You stop lying to me, now. Or...."

You steel yourself. 

You then say firmly with no fear or hesitation,

"I am not lying. No matter what you do to me, doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you anything because, I'm telling the truth." 

You took a deep breath before getting the courage to look him directly in the eyes. Not his meatsuit's eyes. His **real** eyes.

"Honestly, if the other demons take orders from you, I thought you would figure it out by now that I'm telling the truth, your majesty.", You let out the last part with as much spite as you could.

A look of shock crossed his face when he realize you were staring into his true eyes.

His face scrunched up in rage as he brought back the knife and swung it down towards your face.

You clenched your eyes shut as fear ran through your body.

Your eyes bolted right back open when you felt his lips upon yours. You froze while he moved his lips. This kiss was rough, and he stared at you right back with dark eyes. You couldn't tell what lie behind the darkness. Lust? Frustration? Maybe both? Whatever it was, the heat within his kisses were unrivaled with anything you've ever felt before. Other boys you have kissed have fumbled, and awkwardly tried to "suck face", But Crowley - He knew _exactly_  what he was doing. He was driving you up a wall, and you felt as if the only thing holding you down was your bindings.

Your eyes closed and slowly you began to respond. That's when he ran his tongue along your bottom lip. The very motion made you shiver.

You parted your lips, wanting him to keep kissing you so badly-

"Ah!", you let out a gasp of pain as you felt a knife slice into you like butter.

You stare at him in shock. What was he playing? What was going on? _'Oh, God, my clothes are turning red!'_

He pulled the knife out slowly, as if....

_'No...It can't be what I...'_

He then leaves the room without looking back.

You managed one glance at him and the knife before he left. It was all you needed.

The knife was dripping with your crimson blood, and he looked like he was trying to, stop it from dripping. The look on his face....It might be the blood loss, but it looks like one of sorrow.

Why? If he needed your blood for something, why couldn't it have been in a different way?

 That's when it occurred to you, what you said.

 _'What I said....he had to reaffirm himself? His authority. If he is certain I'm some lying spy, and he wanted to establish his authority by doing that, then why.....Why did he look so **sad**? If he did that just to hurt me, Why did he look so sad?..._ '

These thoughts ran back and forth through your head. For what seemed like hours. It was hard to think with your heart pounding in your ears, trying to compensate for the blood that it was loosing. You weren't worried, though. If this was hell, then you couldn't exactly die, could you? You hoped this was so because, your hands were still bound. You had no way to stop the blood flow.

Still, the thoughts echoed inside your head.

You couldn't figure it out. He's a demon.  

**_The King._ **

 

Then, why did he hesitate to stab you? Why did he kiss you first? Why didn't he go forth to get some kind of "confession" out of you? Why- 

All the questions in your head began to merge and become distorted as your heartbeat began to slow.

Your questions about Crowley was the only thing that mattered until you realized,

_Your heart is giving up._

 

The fear you had in the alley way started to resurface, but in a different way. It was the same thing just different twist to it that chilled you to the bone and made your eyes glossy. 

You were dying from an inflicted wound, yes, but it wasn't from constant impact. Your body was deciding to start shutting down, and metaphorically collapse under itself.

This realization made every fear that you've felt in your life, unequal to the fear you felt now. 

By now, your clothes were completely drenched. You were disgusted because, even though you were completely drenched, and your clothes stuck to you, you were warm from it.

You didn't know you were crying again until you felt something run down your cheeks.

 _'This is Hell. Literally.'_ , you thought as you let out a bitter laugh that immediately regretted as your body jolted with pain.

 _'Is this how I die?'_ , you wondered as you began to feel drowsy. _'No....this is Hell. Hell wouldn't let me die, because I'm already....Wait....I'm not dead. He took me here alive....Does that mean....?'_

 

You smiled softly. _Death might be kind enough to let you leave._

You felt so tired. Maybe, it would be nice just to fall asleep. There's no one on earth that misses you. As far as you know, your parents gave you to an orphanage when you were just born and Crowley doesn't give a damn, he's the one that stabbed you after all.

Your eyes started to get heavy and you could feel your heartbeat weaken more. 

 

Then, suddenly the door burst open and you didn't even have the strength to look at who it was. You saw Crowley when he rushed over frantically, and undone your bonds. 

He picked up and placed you down onto your legs for you to walk, only for your legs to collapse and you to fall against him as your eyes closed.

"No, no, no. Shit. Shit! I didn't mean for this. You were lying, I was **sure** that you were lying! They never told me that it was possible...", he rambled on, his voice harsh and scratchy. 

He snapped his fingers and tried to heal you, but he forgot one important part. The symbols....on the walls. The symbols supernatural-proofed the room, so that before he could figure out what you were, he wanted to make sure you couldn't zap out. He didn't strap you down in a vessel torture chair because, he could see that you were an empty meatsuit.

He picked you up, bridal style and rushed you out of the room. He sprinted down the rusted, dark hallways, Glancing down at you every so often.

You used your last bit of strength to open your eyes, when you felt something warm on your face.

You were able to murmur something with a weak smile before everything went black.

 

"I've never seen a demon cry before."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the ending for Crowley's route. I did NOT give you a dead end for the very first one. Do not worry. Also, I know many of you will be very confused as to what happened. Everything will be answered in part 3.


	4. Crowley x Reader Part: 3

_'Cold.'_

 

_'I never thought that Hell would be cold.'_

 

_'Then again, I never thought that I would end up there either. Or at least....not this soon.'_

 

_'Is this how I die? By the hands of the demon that saved me? From the demon I felt so drawn to?'_

 

_'Hah. Somehow, I always knew that I wouldn't die from natural causes. I knew that it would be a supernatural that ended my life. I knew that growing old, or dying from disease was a luxury that I could never afford.'_

 

_'I tried so badly to have that, though. Even if it was all in vain. I did everything I could to try and change my fate. I blended in and hid my curse well.'_

 

_'But secrets cannot be carried from cradle to grave. Secrets will surface eventually. No matter how or in what form. I learned that the hard way.'_

 

_'And to think....If I didn't ask him that question. If I wasn't so curious.....I wouldn't be staring down a pitch black abyss. Well, curiosity killed the me.'_

 

_'Please, let me have this one wish. This one wish before you take me.'_

 

_'I'm so tired. Emotionally, physically, mentally- I am just tired.'_

 

_'But, All I have now is hope. So give this to me, I beg of you....'_

 

_'I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to shove my feelings down and just pretend like everything's okay. I don't want people just to walk over me like I'm nothing. I don't want to be that lonely girl that is a freak and nothing more.'_

 

_'I want to be noticed..... No. The one time I was noticed in my entire life, and it killed me. No...'_

 

**_'I want to matter.'_ **

 

A unique, unknown voice spoke in the darkness.

**"Hmm.... I see. Very well. Begone."**

* * *

  
You bolted upwards with a start and coughed violently. Each cough was hard and racked your body. You felt like you just breathed the same air in as Death himself. Your eyes watered horribly as your body is desperately trying to get your lungs to function.

When your coughing calmed down, you then began to breathe, but it came out as a wheeze. Still, it felt so good to breathe as your body starts to filter the newly obtained oxygen that you seemed to have been craving like water to a man stuck in the desert for months.

You slowly look around at the room. Only crimson red candles lit the room and gave the room a warm romantic glow, despite it being not the most up kept room. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust, except the bed for which you laid on, which seemed to be in perfect condition. You moved your hands and felt the sheets and comforter.

_'Pure satin. This stuff must cost a fortune.... I'm sitting on riches. Holy hell.'_

Your confusion only grows as you continue to absorb the details.

You look down at the general area of where your wound was and lift up your shirt. Blood soaked bandages wrapped around your torso, tight and well-treated. You weren't in much pain but, you did wince. You may have not been in screaming agony, but that didn't mean your wound wasn't sore or hurt. You were friggin' stabbed for crying out loud.

Then you hear it. Soft snoring. You turn your head towards the sound to find Crowley sitting in a expensive leather chair, asleep. He was holding onto a glass in his hand filled with a liquid that you couldn't identify other than being liquor. His face was in a strained expression, even while he was sleeping. It made you wonder what sort dreams he had. You shake your head for wondering such things.

"Oh. You're awake."

You turn your head so quick at the voice that you get whiplash. You let out a soft "ow" and rub your neck. You looked at the source of the voice and there, in the doorway, was standing a female demon in a maid uniform.

Your eyes focus on the true form of her. It made you want to gag. Her true form wore no clothing, and had three breasts. That's right. Three large boobs.

“Oh, Gross...” , the words slipped out of your lips before you could stop them.

"Hmm, pity. I was hoping the clean up the room before you got up.", she spoke, annoyed and ignoring your statement. That was for the best.

"Uh....the room is f-fine....haha.. ", You said softly as to not wake up the demon in the chair.

The maid glanced at Crowley then looked back at you. She smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. He's not waking up. All those drinks knock him out cold. Nothing's gonna wake him up.", The maid snickered.

She walked over to the dresser and began to dust it with feather duster.

"Honestly, I haven't seen him dig out his 'knock-out' alcohol since they stopped shipping his aged Craig to him. Something big must have happened.", the maid added the last part a little more quietly.

You looked around warily.

"Where am I?", you asked no one in particular.

"Crowley's cabin in middle of nowhere in Alaska. He only took a few staff and you."

"But..... Why...?", You asked softly in disbelief. You didn't know what to think, so you didn't try to make sense of it in your own head. You spent too many hours of that in Hell. Well, you were bleeding out then from a stab wound but, whatever, same difference.

The maid stopped dusting for a second to think before continuing.

"Hell... is dangerous. Even for his majesty. All that blood that was coming out of your body.... You were... How should I put it?", she contemplated then spoke once she found the right words. "Under the radar for demons and monsters down there, until he carried you out of the room. It was made like that Because, most torture subjects don't leave, Especially not hurt like you were. So, long story short, All sorts of demons, Vampires, Incubi, Succubi, I mean even hell-hounds could smell the blood and...."

She stopped to turn her head slightly as her tone turned grim.

"It made most of us ravenous."

"Us?", you asked softly.

"Anyone not human. Your blood....it....it's weird. Well, I'm not saying that your blood smelled good and we were all entranced, like a stupid movie...", she laughed loudly. It made you glance at Crowley nervously.

"It was more like when too much of your blood was spilt, it sent out a sort of...frequency that induced us to come and find the source. Almost like, when your blood was spilt the very smell of it sounded out like a siren. The only time I've ever smelt anything like it is during an escape that was made by a Winchester boy and a group of angels that started the break-out."

"Winchester boy?", you asked confusedly. You didn't recognize the name.

"Ah... Long story....", the female demon winced.

You nodded and let it go. This name didn't ring any bells, and not important to you as of right now.

"Anyways, that's not as interesting as the fact that you were dead."

"Wait, What? What you mean, dead?", you asked softly.

"You were dead. Dead as a damn door-nail. We were about to cart off your stiff corpse, when he-", she gestured towards Crowley, "-didn't let us. He said he was going to handle it. Turns out, what he meant by handling it wasn't dumping your body, selling on the market, or giving it to one of his loyal subjects as a meat suit."

You winced at the words.

“Seems as he's taken an interest in you. I don't know why, but I'm not going to question it. He's all lights out now, So I can rip your heart out.”

Your head shot up.

“What?”

She smiled happily, her eyes flashing black.

“I said, I'm going to kill you, bitch. Pay attention. The king can't be distracted with human fodder like you. Freaks of nature like you are dangerous, and you're a liability. He will see when he wakes up in a few hours, that I did him a favor. And I will become his favorite.”

You don't even want to look at her true form.

“Then, why did you even talk to me? Why not just kill me?”, Your voice remained firm, despite your hands trembling.

“Well, I at least wanted us to have a friendly chat! It gets boring sometimes just to kill and move on. Torture, kill, move on.”, she leans in towards the bed and near your ear for the next part, “Rape, Kill, move on.”

If you didn't panic before, you full on started screaming now.

You jumped off the bed and ran towards the dresser to the right of the bed.

Your scream startled her but, she followed suit, bolting around the bed, towards you, before stopping cold.

She looked down at her mid torso.

You had ever so swiftly placed a candle holder in her. Oops.

She let out a laugh.

“Resourceful little bitch, are ya? I like that. Too bad that won't kill me.”

She pulled out the candle holder from her stomach.

“But, it'll kill you.”

You couldn't stop staring as she lifted the candle-holder. Just like you couldn't stop staring, when her head suddenly exploded. It was like one of those gun shows where they show slow motion of the watermelon breaking apart from the bullet.

“Just can't trust my help these days.”

Crowley was still sitting in his chair with an annoyed expression on his face. He yawned and took a sip of his drink. Like nothing happened. Like a head wasn't just ripped off a body.

He got up and straightened out his suit. You noticed that his true form's eyes were slightly glowing from the power he had used to make her head, well... go boom.

His eyes landed on you, and he began to walk.

“What? No ‘thank you’? That's the second time I have killed one of my demons so that you could draw breath. You could at least be grateful...”, he put a hand over his chest in fake hurt as he walked past you, out of the room.

He gestured for you to follow him before continuing on.

 _  
_ “C’mon. I think I owe you an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's short, and sucky. I just wanted to get something, anything, out to let you guys know that I'm alive. I'm still here. I gots goodies, and still make more goodies for all of my babies. (That's you. All of your are my babies. *kiss, kiss* I need to take care of my precious babies.)
> 
> By the way, I wanted to discuss something with my readers, due to all the requests, I'm going to HAVE to move things a bit fast to get all these routes (each character pairings ect, ect.) out. I might have to keep the routes short and sweet so I can move on, I mean you guys saw me. I was gone for months. I hate that I have to be like "We just met, BAM! Romance." But, There are a lot of characters. They all be sexy. And then there are the routes were you will have MORE THAN ONE lover. Well, whatever happens, thank you for staying with me, and I'll keep making these. I'm sorry that it's getting slow, but I hope that next chapter will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give suggestions for who you want to be paired up with!


End file.
